


Secret or public?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, what do you think?





	Secret or public?

Our tale starts in Filius Flitwick's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his girlfriend Pomona Sprout is visiting him.

Filius asked, "Are you here about that thing again?"

Pomona smiled. "Do you mean the very important matter of whether we should keep our relationship a secret or make it public?"

Filius nodded and muttered, "I-I want to make it official, Pommy; but I don't want the students or worse, the other Professors to use our relationship against us."

Pomona inquired, "Do you really think our fellow Professors would ever do that?"

Filius said, "I wouldn't put it past Arvid."

Pomona grinned. "Arvid is the most harmless Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor we've ever had, so don't worry about him."

Filius sighed. "I guess there's nothing stopping us going public now then."

Pomona beamed, "That's what I like to hear because I might have arranged a dinner with all of the Professors."

Filius smirked. "You sly woman."


End file.
